Kristy and the Snobs
Kristy and the Snobs is the eleventh book in the original The Baby-Sitters Club series by Ann M. Martin. Kristy moves to a new neighborhood following her mother's marriage in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day, where she is feeling inferior to the other residents, especially when they make fun of her sick dog, Louie Thomas. Also, a new associate member joins the club. Summary Main Plot Kristy has a hard time fitting into her new neighborhood and thinks the other girls in the neighborhood are snobs. When she first meets Shannon Kilbourne, they instantly hate each other and start pulling pranks on each other. Later, Shannon confesses that she was jealous of Kristy's success with the Baby-sitters Club and the jobs that Kristy was getting that used to go to Shannon. They end up becoming friends and Shannon becomes an associate member of the BSC. Kristy babysits for new clients, The Delaneys and she & the BSC deal with their spoiled children, Amanda and Max. Sub Plot The Thomas-Brewer family's collie dog, Louie is getting ill & old which forces the family to put Louie to sleep. The family throws a funeral for Louie and in the end, they adopt one of Shannon Kilbourne's puppies and named it "Shannon." Other Sub Plots *Mary Anne babysits for the Perkinses where Myriah & Gabbie are helping prepare the room for their new baby sister. When Jamie Newton visits the girls, he says that he wanted to call his baby sister "stupid-head" which makes Gabbie upset. To help cheer Gabbie up, Myriah & Mary Anne throw a tea party for Gabbie and her toys. *Dawn babysits her younger brother, Jeff, who gives her a hard time & yells at her which upsets her. At the next club meeting, Dawn appears visibly upset over what happened. *Claudia helps out Mallory Pike with her siblings (Adam, Jordan, Byron, Margo, & Claire), who are sick with the chicken pox. Nicky and Vanessa are unusually cranky and they keep fighting with each other. In the end, it's discovered that they have the chicken pox as well as their other siblings. Back Cover Kristy's mom got married again last summer and now Kristy and her family live in a new neighborhood. The kids aren't very friendly. In fact, they're... well, snobs. They criticize Kristy's clothes. They make fun of the Baby-sitters Club. And worst of all, they laugh at Louie, Kristy's pet collie, who's going blind. Nobody does that and gets away with it! Kristy's fighting mad — and she's not going to put up with it much longer. If anyone can beat a Snob Attack, it's the Baby-sitters Club. And that's just what they're going to do! Ann M. Martin's Dear Reader Letter Dear Reader, If you have just read Kristy and the Snobs, you may have noticed that this is a book of “firsts” — the first book about Kristy and her new family, the first book about Kristy in her new neighborhood, the book in which Kristy first meets Shannon Kilbourne, and the book in which Shannon the puppy first appears. Shannon the puppy is given to Kristy’s family after their beloved collie Louie dies. Like Kristy, I am a pet lover. I never had a dog growing up, but our family had lots of cats and other pets. Of course, when our pets died I felt very sad, so I wanted to write about this in a Baby-sitters Club book. Now, many years later, the book is helping me deal with my feelings about my cat Mouse, who has grown old and very ill. However, just like Kristy’s family, I have recently acquired a brand-new pet — an adorable kitten named Gussie. He’s nothing like Mouse, but I love him, and I’m enjoying watching him grow up. Alternative Covers Baby-sitters_Club_11_Kristy_and_the_Snobs_reprint_cover.jpg|1996 reprint cover Baby-sitters Club 11 Kristy and the Snobs ebook cover.jpg|ebook cover Baby-sitters_Club_11_Kristy_and_the_Snobs_UK_cover.jpg|UK cover Baby-sitters_Club_11_Kristy_and_the_Snobs_reprint_back_cover.jpg|1996 reprint back cover Category:Books Category:The Baby-Sitters Club series Category:Kristy books